


I Need to Transform, But You Won't Leave - Marichat

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kinda, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reveal, the kids are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: "Marinette!"She would know that voice anywhere, even through a noisy crowd like this. Adrien Agreste. Her future husband. She turned around instinctively to look for him.She didn't find Adrien. Instead, Cat Noir weaved his way toward her, smiling broadly. Well, that was disappointing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 17
Kudos: 311





	I Need to Transform, But You Won't Leave - Marichat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. She'd finally lost Alya around the hors d'oeuvres table and disappeared into the crowd with just enough time to transform and get back to the stage to accept her award. If she didn't get delayed again. If she could find a deserted spot in this crowded banquet hall. She pushed herself through the crowd, mumbling apologies as she scanned the room for exits. One of them had to lead to a secluded hallway, right?

"Marinette!"

She would know that voice anywhere, even through a noisy crowd like this. Adrien Agreste. Her future husband. She turned around instinctively to look for him.

She didn't find Adrien. Instead, Cat Noir weaved his way toward her, smiling broadly. Well, that was disappointing. Still, she would always be glad to see her partner.

"I was hoping I would run into you!" Cat Noir said when he reached her.

"You knew I was going to be here?"

"Oh, uh, lucky guess," he said. "I knew Alya was coming. For the blog. So I just figured… um… You look nice."

"Listen," she said. There. That door was marked as an exit. She could still make it. "I actually have to go. Nice talking with you!" Picking her way carefully through trailing evening dresses and avoiding suited elbows, Marinette made a beeline for the door.

"I'll come with you!"

Marinette held in a groan. Friendly and overeager. Yup, that was her Cat. "Don't you have to make an acceptance speech now?"

"Not for another ten minutes."

Marinette glanced over her shoulder. Another ten seconds, more like. On the stage, the emcee was speaking silently into her mic, then turning to talk with someone off-stage. They were about to start, and Cat Noir was paying her too much attention to notice. It was equal parts flattering and annoying.

"Well, I… I have to go, so…" she said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just… just…" She started edging toward the exit sign, the beacon leading her to privacy. Cat Noir needed to stop tailing her. On the stage, the emcee pulled her mic out of the stand and tapped it, but still nothing happened. "I just don't feel very well, so I'll be right back."

Instead of giving her space, he moved in closer, resting a hand gently on her shoulder so he wouldn't accidentally scratch her bare skin with his claws. "Are you sick?" He escorted her away from the rest of the partygoers, hand moving to the small of her back, leading her to the edge of the room. "Do you need me to take you home?"

For a second, she thought he was going to take her right through the exit, but her luck ran out and they stopped directly in front of it. If she hadn't been trying so hard to get rid of him, she might have found his concern endearing.

The mic screeched loudly and everyone looked to the stage, where the emcee finally started speaking. "Welcome, everyone!"

Marinette was out of time. Applause covered her panicked whimpering. Only Cat Noir heard it, and he worriedly bent down to look into her face. She had to go now, just duck behind the door. There was no time for anything else. But if she did, her partner was sure to figure out her identity.

"We've gathered here tonight," the emcee continued, "to honor two very special individuals."

You know what? It was just Cat Noir. Him knowing wouldn't be the end of the world, right? Marinette flung herself at the door, snapped it shut behind her, and found herself in a wide hallway, complete with columns and a grand, carpeted staircase that lead up to the balcony level. And was, miracle of miracles, completely empty.

She transformed quickly, then dove back through the door. A startled Cat Noir jumped backward when she reappeared, just as the emcee announced their names and invited them onto the stage.

"Ladybug? Did you-"

"No time!" She grabbed his wrist and towed him through the crowd, face getting warmer and warmer. Cat Noir was limp in her hold, and she couldn't find the courage to turn around and see his expression.

"But, but…" he spluttered as she dragged him up the stairs.

"After," she hissed, plastering a smile on her face as she shook hands with the emcee and the mayor. A few other politicians were there to make speeches, and Ladybug tried to smile at the audience and nod and say "you're welcome" when she was supposed to, but her entire focus was on her fidgeting partner next to her. She couldn't help but notice that he was having a difficult time paying attention too.

And he still hadn't looked at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him glance back toward the glowing exit sign again and again, to the edge of the room where she'd so foolishly revealed herself to him. Why hadn't she just said she needed to use the bathroom?! He would have believed that!

The final applause died down and after shaking hands with the mayor one last time, Cat Noir jumped off the stage, like he couldn't wait to get away from her. Feeling stupid and exposed, Ladybug knew she couldn't stand in the middle of the stage alone, so she climbed off and followed her partner. She needed to talk about this. They both needed to talk about this. What had seen been thinking?

"Cat," she said, catching up to him right before he reached the exit. "Wait. Can we- D-do you have a few minutes?"

"Sorry, My Lady," he said. "I can't."

"Oh." She took a step backward, truly looking into his face for the first time since she'd… she'd…

Sensing her anxiety, he gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "I'll be just a minute. A friend of mine wasn't feeling well, so I just need to find her and make sure she's okay. Then we can talk for as long as you want." He pushed through the door, leaving Ladybug to stare after him in dumbfounded amazement.

"Really?" she asked the door. "REALLY?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. These kids, honestly. Request 12/16.


End file.
